Jashin's Prophecy
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Hinata is part of one of Jashin's 5 great prophecies which are named Akira, Fallen, Sacrifice, Blessing of Blood, and finally Demons. Rated M for Hidan's fowl mouth, and possible Lemon for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jashin's Prophecy

It was a cold winters night, there was no where else I could go. My father had disowned me, the love of my life betrayed me, and my closest friends have vanished into thin air. I was running, hiding from my worst nightmare. It was so hard to believe in god now… What have I ever done wrong? Please tell me! Of course I would never get an answer. I stopped for the night near a waterfall, the cool air from the natural spring seemed so peaceful. No one would look for me here, not this far out. I laid down on the grass and slowly drifted off to sleep. It would seem the only place I was safe was in my dreams. Yeah, I know, how cliché.

By dawn I was already awake, I had started on my way. I didn't know where I was going, but soon enough I'd find my way to somewhere I could call home.

* * *

"Hidan!" Called a familiar voice in my room, who was there this early in fucking morning? Doesn't anyone have any fucking sense anymore? My eyes slowly opened, seeing my partner Kakuzu in my room, what the fuck was he doing here now?

"What the fuck do you want Kakuzu?" I asked him, my voice sounded very pissed off… I suppose that's because I was. Stupid fucking dick head in my room at fucking… I looked at my clock… 6 in the fucking morning.

"Leader wants to see you about a mission" He said and then left the room.

"Oh for Jashin's fucking sake, couldn't this wait till… oh I don't know, till after I feel like fucking waking up?" I was really pissed now, but I guess there was nothing more I could do about it for now at the fucking least. I got up, getting dressed into my normal Akatsuki attire and headed for Pein's office. "You called for me?" I asked upon entering, I was in a very shitty mood at the moment.

Pein looked up to me, "Yes, I have a mission for you, since you haven't been on a mission in the longest time and-"

I cut him off, "Are you fucking calling me lazy?"

Pein shook his head and sighed, "No, but if you keep up this attitude I'll put you on every mission we have for the next 2 months."

I rolled by eyes, "Whatever… just fucking continue."

Pein sighed, "You mission is the capture Hinata Hyuga. She's now a missing ninja after being disowned by her father, who is the current leader of the Hyuga's."

I nodded slightly, "Okay… but why the fuck would she be any use to us?"

"Because she has a demon inside of her."

I just looked at him dumbfounded, "What? The last time I saw that bitch she was a stuttering mess of a freak show."

Pein sighed more; I had a guess that his constant sighing had something to do with that blue haired bitch, Konan, "Haven't you ever noticed that she has unusual amounts of power that saves her from being killed? There's reason for you to go on this mission Hidan, not just because you haven't been on one in a while, but because she is a descendent of Jashin."

I twitched then, "What the fucking hell? That's fucking impossible!"

Pein just stared at him, "Then why didn't you kill her on your first encounter? The demon inside of her is known as Akira, one of Jashin's creations. I'm sure your god would tell you more if you just asked… She is of much use to us. I want her to join the Akatsuki, and I want you to train her."

"Why the fuck does it have to be me?" I asked, still very pissed, and even more pissed at the fact Jashin would give such a… weakling such ability. Now that really made me wonder, why? I do vaguely remember when I was about to kill that girl, but for some reason Jashin had become mad at me.

Pein rolled his eyes, "Oh, I wonder. Figure it out for yourself. I want you out of here within an hour. Hinata's whereabouts aren't too far from here, so I expect you'll be back very soon."

I sighed and walked out, whispering, "Fine…" I walked to my room, only grabbing my scythe, a blind fold and some rope… just in case she doesn't cooperate.

* * *

There must be some place I can find shelter… If I keep out here in the open then I might get attacked by some rouge ninja. I sighed deeply as I continued on. After an hour of running I finally took a break, I hadn't slept well the night before and my chakra was very low. "D-damn I-it!" I cursed, though I still had that stutter to my voice.

"Something wrong bitch?" I heard a male voice call, it sounded so familiar, but from where? "You sure look very fucking tired so I'll make this simple. You're coming back with me and-"

"W-why should I l-listen to you?" I asked, kind of annoyed. My voice was kind of fierce but my stutter made it so no one could really take me seriously.

The man just smirked; I caught a glimpse of his magenta like eyes. He then stepped forward, "Because, if you don't I'll make sure you don't fucking see the light of day, I'll-"

I stood up straight and took a good look at him; there was something familiar about him. My eyes then narrowed, "Y-you're a-all bark n-no bite, K-kill me? I-it doesn't m-matter. M-my l-life is practically a-already o-over."

He just smirked more and suddenly he disappeared, appearing behind me. He held his scythe to my throat. Now that I looked at him more, he was very handsome, and I could already tell how dangerous he was, without the fact he was part of the Akatsuki. "What was that bitch? You're better off as a sacrifice-" Hidan bit his lip then. I wondered what he could have possibly been thinking.

* * *

Damn… why are you fucking mad at me again Jashin? What the fuck is this girl supposed to mean to you? I growled some and then held her more tightly, she gasped slightly, "Listen up you fucking bitch, and listen well. I don't care about your life story. All I know is you are to be captured."

"F-fine…" she whispered. That surprised me. Why would she let herself go so fucking willingly? "J-just… c-could you n-not h-hold o-on so t-tightly?"

I sighed some; this was so anti-climatic, "Let's go then."

TBC

Emoanimeducky- Hey guys. While most of my other stories are on hiatus I'll be busy with this story to help my idea's flow. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I do enjoy making random weird ass pairings. Well… yeah… and for a DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters to be used in this.


	2. Chapter 2

Jashin's Prophecy

Recap!

By dawn I was already awake, I had started on my way. I didn't know where I was going, but soon enough I'd find my way to somewhere I could call home.

"Hidan!" Called a familiar voice in my room, who was there this early in fucking morning? Doesn't anyone have any fucking sense anymore? My eyes slowly opened, seeing my partner Kakuzu in my room, what the fuck was he doing here now?

"Leader wants to see you about a mission" He said and then left the room.

, "Haven't you ever noticed that she has unusual amounts of power that saves her from being killed? There's reason for you to go on this mission Hidan, not just because you haven't been on one in a while, but because she is a descendent of Jashin."

Damn… why are you fucking mad at me again Jashin? What the fuck is this girl supposed to mean to you? I growled some and then held her more tightly, she gasped slightly, "Listen up you fucking bitch, and listen well. I don't care about your life story. All I know is you are to be captured."

"F-fine…" she whispered. That surprised me. Why would she let herself go so fucking willingly? "

End of Recaps!

Chapter 2

I bit my lip as he quickly picked me up and brought me through to a near by village, I recognized this place somehow… but from where. A certain mission seemed to seep its way through my mind, then I remembered when Asuma died, it was bazaar. I looked up at the man again, "W-what's y-your n-name?" I asked him, though I really didn't mean to ask it then, it was as if I were speaking aloud.

He just looked at me and laughed, "Are stupid fucking names important?" he asked and rolled his eyes some as he soon took out a blindfold and attempted to tie it over my eyes.

I took a deep breath, "D-don't I d-deserve to k-know the n-name of my c-captor?" I asked him as soon my vision was blocked by only that of black. Then I began to wonder if he even realized that I had my kekegenkai, the Byakugan. Oh well, it's not as if it really matters.

He sighed, "If you really need to fucking know… it's Hidan." He said and then started walking again.

My breathing seemed to slow then. Oh, my god… this is the murderer of Asuma… but I thought, I thought he died. I bit my lip more; it was a wonder why I hadn't realized this sooner. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. Then another thought drifted to my mind… What does the Akatsuki want with me?

* * *

I sighed as I brought her into base. In a way, I was happy to have had such a short fucking mission, but in a way, I wish it were longer. I brought her to Pein's office then, getting many stares from some of the other fucking members of the organization, though it's like I give a fucking rat's ass about those mortal weaklings. "Leader I've got the bitch… What do you want to fucking do with her?"

Pein looked up from his desk and looked over the bitch, "As I said, I want you to train her. Do you not listen to me at all? Train her and make her one of us. Then while your at why don't you teach her your ways?"

That just pissed me off, "Teach her my ways? You think this bitch would be any fucking use to Jashin?"

Pein snickered, "Well, she does possess one of his greater Demons, so I would have to answer your question as a yes. Now go."

I growled slightly and then that bitch Konan came in, what does she want, "It's alright Hidan; I'll take her to her room." She said with a slight sigh.

I smirked and just let her drop, "Fine, she's all yours bitch" I said and walked off; I didn't want to see those two fucking bitches for a while anyhow.

* * *

I yelped as I fell on my butt to the ground, "ugh… w-what was t-that for?" I asked in a softer tone, but it was already apparent Hidan had left. That's when I felt the blind fold get taken off. I saw then a girl with blue hair and an origami paper flower in her hair. "W-who are y-you?"

Konan sighed, "I'm Konan, and I'm going to show you to your room now."

I nodded, "O-oh, o-okay" I stuttered some, but smiled ever so slightly. She helped me up and then showed me to my room.

She sighed, "Okay… just so you know, your room it right next to Hidan's room and across from Deidara's."

I looked kind of confused, "W-who's Dei-" I heard an explosion then. I looked over at Konan, "W-what was-"

Konan twitched, "DEIDARA?" She yelled very angrily, I could tell that he maybe blew up things very often.

Two people came running down the hallways then, one wearing an orange and black mask yelling, "TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" and the other with long blond hair yelling, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Konan sighed, "God you two are so immature!" She looked over at me, "Don't worry… this happens about every day… you'll get used to it.

I nodded then, "Oh…" there wasn't much else that happened on my first day, being with the Akatsuki. Really, I'd taken a shower and then gotten into some night clothing. Hidan had left a note on my desk telling me when he wanted me up for training, the rest of the day seemed to be a blur, but what I do remember was finally going to sleep.

* * *

Emoanimeducky: Hey, hope you liked that chapter, and don't worry the next chapters will get longer, it's just I needed to get passed this part to get to some real action xD


	3. Chapter 3

Jashin's Prophecy

Recap!

I bit my lip as he quickly picked me up and brought me through to a near by village, I recognized this place somehow… but from where. A certain mission seemed to seep its way through my mind, then I remembered when Asuma died, it was bazaar. I looked up at the man again, "W-what's y-your n-name?"

He sighed, "If you really need to fucking know… it's Hidan." He said and then started walking again.

That just pissed me off, "Teach her my ways? You think this bitch would be any fucking use to Jashin?"

Konan sighed, "I'm Konan, and I'm going to show you to your room now."

I looked kind of confused, "W-who's Dei-" I heard an explosion then. I looked over at Konan, "W-what was-"

Two people came running down the hallways then, one wearing an orange and black mask yelling, "TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" and the other with long blond hair yelling, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

End of Recap!

Chapter 3

I sighed as I waited at the training field, where the hell is she? She should've been here… I looked at the sky. She's 2 fucking minutes late. Why the fuck isn't she here yet? I glared as soon as she came into sight. "You're fucking late!"

She bit her lip some, "S-sorry… I I d-didn't mean to be." she said biting her lip even more. "P-please f-forgive me." she said bowing some.

I rolled my eyes, "Just shut up and let's get this fucking training done and over with… Okay… so tell me first, what can you do?"

"Umm… well… I-I can u-use my by-" She started, but was soon cut off with an aggravated sigh.

"You stutter too much, first part of your training, stop fucking stuttering." I said staring at her, I bet she couldn't even fucking stop and this would probably take the whole period of training, but I didn't give a rat's ass. Her stuttering just annoyed the hell out of me.

"B-but… I-I" she continued to stutter, and it was still annoying me even more. Wait… did she just try to argue with me?

"No, I said stop stuttering. It's annoying and only weaklings stutter like you do. Are you a weakling?" I asked, but then noticed something that kind of scared me. I didn't say any cuss words in fact… my voice even sounded like I cared and was trying to help her. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"No… and I'll t-try." She said and bit her lip, her breathing sounded weird then. What's wrong with her? Wait… I don't care, all I want is for her to stop fucking stuttering so we can get on with this training session.

"No, it's either do or don't. There is no such thing as fucking trying in my book." I sighed and ran my fingers back through my hair, trying to relax a little. "Now, tell me about your different techniques, and I don't want to hear you fucking stuttering. If you have to stop and then start from where you fucking left off."

"I will… if… you stop cursing." She whispered, she didn't stutter which was good, but… did she just say what I think she just did?

I twitched some, "What the fuck did you just say?" I was very pissed now, what the fuck does she mean 'If I stop cursing?' I'll stop if I Jashin damned want to!

"I said…" she sounded much more confident then, "Stop cursing… It's aggravating me and also giving me a head ache. Just because you curse a lot doesn't make you strong." Where the hell did that confidence come from? "Hey look at me I fucking curse and I'm strong, Hell yeah." She said in almost a mocking tone. This was not the girl I remember. I looked at her closely her pale lavender eyes seemed a little more violet now.

"Are you fucking mocking me you bitch? I could kill you!" I held up my scythe to her throat. This couldn't have been Hinata, no way this was that little scrany short haired little bitch.

"You could… but would you? After all that is against Jashin-Sama's wishes" she smirked and suddenly vanished, appearing behind me with a Kunai to my throat. I could've moved, I saw it fucking coming, but why didn't I move? "Hmm…" she took the Kunai then to my cheek and made a small cut, she leaned over more and then licked away some of the blood that came from the cut. Damn, that was really hot… Is she trying to fucking seduce me or something? She pulled back then, "Why are you fighting me girl? This is our fate! This is what Jashin-Sama wants!" She shook her head, "N-no! It's not what I want!" She fell to the ground.

I blinked and stared at her, "Akira? Jashin be damned…" I whispered and walked to her. I then slapped her across the face, "Pull yourself together bitch… I want you back out here after fucking dinner. Are we clear?"

She just stared up at me, "Y-yes Hidan…" she whispered.

I nodded and then walked away, very fucking confused. What the hell is Jashin trying to do?

* * *

I took a deep breath, "Damn it…" Well at least I'm starting to stop stuttering right? God his blood tasted so sweet… whoa, what the heck am I thinking? That is so wrong! Ugh! I stood up and then walked back to base. I really needed to take a shower. Yes, a nice warm shower should do me some good.

Once I was inside my room I locked the door and proceeded to my shower. Stripping away my clothing and turning on the water, waiting till it runs nice and hot. I got into the shower then, letting the water wash away all of my fears. I soon began singing a little, "Hollywood whore passed out on the floor. I'm sorry but the party's over." This song made me think of back home. Mostly of that girl Ino and then Sakura. Ino was always getting with guys, having sex with them. Sakura lost her virginity when she was 15. It's disgusting to me, "Cocain nose and trendy clothes, Gotta send her to rehab. She found out she's got no soul, but it really doesn't bother her. White trash queen American dream. Oh what a role model. Throwing a fit making a scene, like no tomorrow." I sung, remembering all the gossip about the girls of my village. Yes, most of them were whores and sluts and what ever disgusting names you could give them. I hated them. "Hollywood whore, passed out on the floor. Can't take it no more. I'm sorry but the party's over. The talk of the town, is she's going down . I'm sorry but the party's over now!" I sung as I washed my long hair… in a way I was starting to get tired of it.

Once I'd finished I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was about waist length, I was finally tired of it. I took out a pair of scissors that were convinently at my sink and then started cutting away at my hair. Soon my hair was in multiple layers, being about shoulder length now. It looked so much better now. I smiled some and then used a towel to dry my hair more. I suppose a new life is also means for a new haircut. Maybe I finally am coming out of my shell… I'll show everyone I'm not a weakling anymore. I should take a new name while I'm at it… Nah, that's a stupid idea. I almost laughed at the thought, but then I looked closely at my eyes in the mirror, they were a bit more purple than I remember… almost a pale violet rather than a very pale lavender color. Strange… oh well, I guess I'll have to get used to that too.

I then got dressed into a pair of knee length black shorts, almost like what I'd wear if I were playing sports… like Volleyball. I then put on a short sleeved black shirt, that was rather tight on me, well… that was mostly because I was used to wearing baggy hoddies. It fit perfect, it fit almost too perfect. I then put on a black fishnet long sleeved top over the black shirt. I looked at my clock then, only 1 in the afternoon… I've still got a full day to do whatever… so what should I do?

Emoanimeducky: Hey guys, I just felt like writing today so yeah haha. Hope you liked this chapter, I felt like with Hinata's inner demon it could be doing many bad and yet good things for her. One good thing, it's giving herself more confidence in her appearance and in just who she is. Bad thing… well… can be precieved as a bad thing… she'll be getting lots of attention for it xD

Also... disclaimer! :I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! sadly... lol


	4. Chapter 4

Jashin's Prophecy

Recap!

"You're fucking late!"

She bit her lip some, "S-sorry… I I d-didn't mean to be." she said biting her lip even more. "P-please f-forgive me." she said bowing some.

--

"You stutter too much, first part of your training, stop fucking stuttering."

--

"I will… if… you stop cursing." She whispered, she didn't stutter which was good, but… did she just say what I think she just did?

I twitched some, "What the fuck did you just say?!" I was very pissed now, what the fuck does she mean 'If I stop cursing?!' I'll stop if I Jashin damned want to!

--

Once I'd finished I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was about waist length, I was finally tired of it. I took out a pair of scissors that were convinently at my sink and then started cutting away at my hair. Soon my hair was in multiple layers, being about shoulder length now.

--

Chapter 4

I sighed as I walked down the hallway; there was a slight breeze in the air. It was kind of strange, this place seemed so empty today, "H-hello?" I called; my voice even seemed to echoe. Where is everyone? I was very confused. I continued walking along and then walked up to Pein's office, to see if anyone was there. Mainly I was looking for Konan, because she was always with Pein… but no one was there. I continued walking, "Hello?!" I bit my lip some and then walked into the living room and then… sudden blackness.

"TIME FOR YOUR FUCKING AKATSUKI INITIATION!" I heard a very familiar voice call. No doubt it was Hidan, with his fowl mouth… wait… did he just say initiation? My eyes widened some and I felt him sit me down in a chair. "Okay bitch! This is how the fucking initiation has worked since… well… Kisame joined Akatsuki. You will fucking do what ever the hell we tell you to do. We have three games to play…"

"H-hidan? What if I d-don't want to go through with this?" I asked in a very innocent voice. I was scared as hell, pardon my… wait… Hidan curses all the time… who gives a fudge nutter.

He smirked; I didn't have to see it. I could almost feel it, "Then your life as an Akatsuki member will be living fucking hell."

I bit my lip, "Fine… please continue" I asked then, I could feel him smirk again, "Let me guess… I'm gonna have to wait till the game starts to find out what we're playing." I said and then I was un-blind folded. I could see every Akatsuki member standing before me.

"Ex-fucking-actly." he smirked and then stood with the others, "Pein will give you further fucking instructions"

Pein stepped forward, "Alright… Hinata Hyuga, your first task in this initiation is-" he was soon cut off by a kid in an orange mask with a black swirl on it.

"Tobi thinks she should do something entertaining!" the weirdo talked in third person… kind of reminded me of this one anime I used to watch… what was that anime?

"Tobi, please shut up and let me continue." Pein said, he was very annoyed with Tobi's behavior, "You have to eat Deidara's cooking." He bit his lip then, seeming like he was gonna laugh.

Hidan gasped, "Oh Jashin… that's fucking bad."

Deidara made a confused face, "Wait… what's that supposed to mean?! I cook fine!!!"

Konan looked at Deidara and shook her head, "You burned water! You cook horribly!" she stated, and if that was the case then he must really suck at cooking. Just then, I was kind of scared. Oh god, then what must it taste like? The thought seemed to scare me even more. I really didn't want to do this… but I guess I had to.

"Fine…" I whispered, "I just w-want to get this over with!" I said kind of annoyed.

Deidara nodded and then brought in some of his newly made soup. Everyone called it the soup of death actually, "Pft… I think it tastes fine!"

Konan shook her head, "Yeah if you like the taste of anchovies, clay, smoke, chili, tomato, jalapenos, left over strawberry short-"

"Okay, we get it!" Deidara said, kind of annoyed. He handed the bowl to Konan who then handed it to Hidan.

"Why the fuck do I have to do it?" Hidan asked as he held the bowl of soup, it looked very grosgusting (gross and disgusting) he made a face at the smell, "and what the hell is this?!"

Konan laughed, "I think it was supposed to be spaghetti."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Actually, its pudding"

As Deidara said that everyone seemed to made disgusted faces, some even gagged a little.

This was going to be hell, I knew I wouldn't be able to do this without puking, "Oh… god… I don't want to do this!" I said rather loudly, "I'd rather my life be living hell than this!" she said and then Hidan smirked some, I closed my eyes.

"Well… damn… you're the first one to refuse. You fucking passed the test." Hidan said, kind of surprised.

I gave a confused look, "What?"

--

I laughed, "Just kidding! You already fucking agreed so you're going to have to do it!" I was teasing her of course, she really didn't have to, but it was way too much fun to do this.

Hinata then glared at me, "Alright… seriously… stop fucking around with me, it's not funny!" she said in a rather pissed off voice. That surprised me. She just… cursed. Now that's more fucking like it.

Konan laughed then, "Relax Hinata, it's a sick initiation joke… just think of it as… prank hazing"

She nodded, "Oh…" she looked really confused, but I'd expected much.

"DINNER'S READY!!!" I heard being called from the kitchen, it was Itachi, who'd sneeked out of the room not too long ago.

And with that we set off for dinner!

* * *

Emoanimeducky: sorry about the short chapter, I was having huge problems with my comp, I was going to update this a few days ago but my internet was like, screw you, I'm not gonna update… so yeah lol


End file.
